


Tired

by TinyBookDragon



Series: Soft touch sides prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, can be read as romantic or platonic, gentle touch, the boys are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: Some rest after a time of stress is extremely needed, although at that point of the night neither Virgil nor Janus would be able to argue that they still were, in fact, watching the TV in their sleepy state. Still, they were too comfortable to move.From the prompt: anxceit where Janus starts absentmidedly playing with Virgil's hands.-All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceit
Series: Soft touch sides prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Tired

They were leaning onto each other, too tired to stay upright. The TV provided a soft background noise but if someone walked in on them right then, they would surely think that the pair was fast asleep.

But they weren’t.

Sometimes, the fatigue could accumulate throughout a few days. Or weeks. Or months. If it could build up over a few years, they haven’t experienced that yet and they sincerely hoped they never will. Nevertheless, when the rush of every other emotion kept fatigue at bay, they weren’t even aware that they were tired. A classic circle of _wake up – do important stuff – deal with this, deal with that – fulfil simpler adult responsibilities – “oh, it’s so late already?” – sleep – repeat_ was productive for a short period of time, but the aftermath…

They weren’t asleep, but there was no chance of them being aware of what was running on the TV, even if they were still watching. It was just a background noise machine at that point, it could have been a white noise machine and they wouldn’t see the difference, too tired for proper focus.

Virgil thought that they should probably go to sleep, partially realising his half-conscious state, but he felt like he didn’t have the strength to move, nor the willpower to move Janus from his position where he was pressed to his side with the his own whole side, head resting just a bit in front of his shoulder for comfort.

The thing was, he wasn’t that sure if the other wasn’t already asleep (that was the excuse not to move, partially). Still, he didn’t even want to move his eyes off the screen to check, even that seemed like too much effort. But it was also a very comfortable position for Virgil himself, and he felt warm having the other so close, even though Janus was always colder than the rest when it comes to general body temperature. And the worst were his ice-like hands.

Those same hands that, from being rested under their shared blanket for a significant amount of time by now, were the warmest they’ve ever been. The hands that emerged from the warmth to touch Virgil’s single hand, which was resting on top of the blanket, on his leg.

He didn’t react in any way, still half-convinced that the other wasn’t entirely conscious of what he was doing, and not really minding the contact. It was such a weird sensation to feel his hands not being cold for the first time. His skin was, strangely, both soft and a bit rough, such a minimal detail that it always got lost in the overpoweringly low temperature of his fingers. It was strange, but somewhere in the back of his mind, where the thoughts weren’t moving through a sea of tar, it made Virgil a bit curious as to why that was. They didn’t have the roughness of Roman’s, the result of wielding a sword, it wasn’t the same texture as Patton’s – used to cooking and baking. It wasn’t the same as Logan’s either.

Come to think of it, all of them had very uniquely feeling hands.

Not that Virgil kept track. He was tired and his thoughts were just gibberish.

A gentle touch on top of his hand was soon joined by another one, picking Virgil’s just enough to be able to hold it, keeping it a few millimetres off his leg.

And then Janus started to move his fingers, by which he moved Virgil’s. all soft, all slow, not deliberate at all. If Virgil was looking for the sign that the other is not, in fact, half-asleep, it wasn’t that. In some way, the absentminded playing could even count as something that proved the lack of full consciousness.

Virgil couldn’t deny that it felt nice. It felt like nothing really out of place, just a normal, neutral thing.

When after a few more minutes Janus decided to stop and properly lace their fingers together, leaving their holding hands on Virgil’s leg, the anxious man couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. It made Janus look up, one brow raising over his tired eyes, but he didn’t question him as he moved back to rest, almost fully on his chest now.

Virgil took the hand away from Janus’s grasp to sneak it behind him, hugging lightly. Janus sighed, tugged at the blanket to cover Virgil more and rested his own arm over Virgil’s stomach, reciprocating the hug.

Virgil doubted that they’ll be going to their proper beds that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can ask on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).


End file.
